


Tough Love

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Dominant Dean, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stripper Sam, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop..."</p><p>"Make me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

Dean's eyes scanned the men on stage, all wearing masquerade-style eye masks and skimpy outfits. Hot pink thong, tight leopard leggings, neon jockstrap, another thong-Dean's eyes stopped when he reached a man directly in the center.

Dean took a sip of his beer while he watched the center man climb up the pole. The man wrapped his legs around the pole, leaning his head back, short brown hair touching the stage floor. Dean watched as the stripper ran his hands down his torso, spreading glitter across his stomach.

The man stepped down from the pole, slowly walking to the edge of the stage where Dean was sitting, watching hungrily. He slid down to the floor, landing in a split as he reached his hands forward to Dean's chest. Dean let himself be pulled forwards by his collar.

"Hi there." The masked stripper said as he pulled Dean's face closer to his.

Dean smirked and looked down to the other man's lips. "Hi."

The man smiled and brought his legs together, stepping down off of the stage and sitting in Dean's lap. Dean looked into the eyes that were now so close to his as he felt hands run down his torso.

Dean watched as the man moved his hips, the somehow familiar body nearing his. "How about I show you a good time?"

Dean looked down to the hips that were gently moving forward, then slowly moving back. Dean then laughed slightly to himself. "Sorry, I...uh...I hope you don't mind me asking you this...but do I know you?"

The man stopped his motions, a hand going up to his chest, feeling thankful he had put so much makeup over the black tattoo on his heart. "I don't think so."

Dean brought a hand to his face, rubbing his forehead.

"So, is that a yes?" The man said, ready to stand up and move along to the next willing customer.

Dean grabbed the man's wrist softly, brown eyes looking into mischievous green ones. "Hell yeah."

The stripper smiled and grabbed Dean's hand, intertwining their pinkies as he dragged Dean into a back hallway, and into one of the many rooms. Dean looked at the room's walls, covered with various framed pictures of the man who had brought him here, all with his face hidden.

He let his eyes go from image to image, seeming to tell a story as he noticed a small amount of clothing come off in each one. He finally got to the last one, his eyes widening subconsciously when he saw the black and white photo featuring the stripper, hand around his faintly dripping cock, head thrown back and face invisible.

Dean felt his body be pulled forward, landing on top of the other man, who was laying flat on the bed, hands above his head. He pointed towards the headboard with a single finger, looking directly into Dean's eyes. "The handcuffs are there. Have fun."

Dean reached up to the man's face, trying to take the mask off that he had been wearing the whole time. The stripper quickly brought his hands down to his face, keeping the mask on.

"Oh come on..."

The man laughed slightly, hands still holding onto the mask tightly. "You can take off anything but the mask."

Dean sighed and started to unbutton his own shirt. The stripper moved his hands back above his head, watching Dean slowly undress in front of him. "Tell me your name at least."

"Uh...Gabe. Gabriel."

Dean slowly raised his head, stopping his motions as he looked over the stripper's face. "So that's a fake name then?"

"Yeah."

Dean shrugged and removed his shirt completely, then moving his hand down to unbutton his jeans. As he slipped off his jeans, and then his boxers, he started to walk towards the bed where 'Gabriel' still lay.

'Gabriel' shivered when he felt Dean's hands slide down his chest, taking off the small pair of underwear resting on his waist.

'Gabriel' then watched as Dean grabbed the two pairs of handcuffs, already half-cuffed to the bed, and slowly placed his wrists inside. 'Gabriel' pulled on the handcuffs, making sure Dean made them tight enough, then laid his head down on the single pillow on the bed.

Dean quickly found the multiple bottles of lubricant and condoms laying on the bedside table. He scanned the items, trying to find the cheapest-looking ones. Giving up, he just grabbed a random bottle and the first condom he could grab.

'Gabriel' watched Dean open the package and place the latex over the tip of his penis. Dean grabbed the lubricant, opening the cap and letting the liquid run down his fingertips.

'Gabriel' gently pulled on his handcuffs, getting Dean's attention. "Did you forget I was here?"

Dean laughed and quickly closed the bottle, throwing it to the floor and moving his lube-covered hands down to his penis. He slowly coated himself in the cold liquid, glancing up to see 'Gabriel' watching him with lustful eyes.

Dean walked back over to the bed, placing a hand on the stripper's waist, the other falling down to 'Gabriel's' ass.

Dean slowly slipped a fingertip inside. 'Gabriel' moved up on the bed, trying to remove Dean's finger from inside of him. "There's no need for that. Just fuck me."

Dean removed his finger, placing his thighs against the edge of the bed, now placing both hands on 'Gabriel's' waist. "You sure?"

'Gabriel' nodded and held his legs open, feet hanging off of the sides of the bed. "You're not my first one today."

Dean nodded his head and let the tip of his penis slowly enter the man on the bed.

'Gabriel' softly moaned, moving down on the bed to push Dean further inside.

Dean responded by meeting 'Gabriel's' thrusts down with thrusts forward, soft grunting falling from his mouth.

'Gabriel' pulled down on his handcuffs, wanting to take his hands and wrap them around his own cock.

Dean watched the man pull against his restraints, thrusting harder as 'Gabriel' pushed down further.

'Gabriel' stopped pulling his handcuffs, opening the eyes that he didn't realise he closed. "I...I need more..."

Dean slowed his pace, eyes running along 'Gabriel's' half-covered face. "What do you mean?"

Dean saw a slight blush from under the mask. "The drawer..."

Dean reached across 'Gabriel's' body, hand slowly opening the the top drawer of the table where the condoms and lubricants still lay. Dean put his hand inside, grabbing various items without looking. He brought them to his face, trying to see what they were while 'Gabriel' watched.

Dean managed to grab four things, two strappy, neon thongs, a leather ball gag, and a small leather whip. "What do you want me to do?"

'Gabriel' laid his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes, which Dean couldn't see, and took a small breath. "The whip."

Dean looked down the whip in his right hand. He placed the other three items on the side of the bed as he let his fingertips stretch out the lash.

He silently pulled out of 'Gabriel', picking up one of the thongs and slipping it on.

'Gabriel' opened his mouth to object to Dean putting the clothing back on, but his words were interrupted by a loud gasp as his stomach raised from the mattress.

He looked down to his stomach where a bright red line had appeared, due to the whip that Dean had just hit him with. Before 'Gabriel' could process it, his body was hit again, and a loud moan rang throughout the room.

Dean watched 'Gabriel's' body shake and his chest rise and fall quickly as he struggled for the breath that had been forced out of him. Dean let his eyes go down to 'Gabriel's' cock, surprised to see it erect and red, with precum starting to leak.

He brought his arm up, striking 'Gabriel' with the whip another time. Again, the man's body rose up from the bed, and a louder moan came from his lips, with a few tears running down his cheeks.

'Gabriel' was biting his lip, a few drops of blood starting to pool on both his lips and stomach.

Dean dropped the whip on the bed, seeing the gashes on 'Gabriel's' stomach start to bleed. "Oh god."

'Gabriel' lifted his head, feeling Dean's hands run along the small cuts.

"Please...I need more..."

Dean removed his hand and stepped back from the bed. "You actually... _like_ that?" He said, lazily pointing at the blood pool that was growing in size.

"God yes!"

Dean took a deep breath and stepped back towards the bed. He let his hand grab the whip again, bringing it up above his head. 'Gabriel' watched as the whip was brought back down onto his stomach, adding to the blood that was starting to run down onto the sheets.

Dean started to get a strange feeling of lust from seeing this man whine at being slashed with the leather whip. He quickly wiped it from his mind, but when he looked down, he couldn't help but notice the damp spot surrounding his obviously erect cock.

"So is it the pain?"

'Gabriel' nodded, unable to speak. He slowly lifted his head again, watching as Dean removed the thong he had put on earlier and walked around to his ass.

Dean quickly thrust himself back into 'Gabriel', placing his hands on 'Gabriel's' stomach and pushing down hard.

'Gabriel's' face contorted in pain, while his cock began to throb and his body began to grow hot.

Dean continued to press into the cuts with his fingertips, while he let the sound of his thighs hitting 'Gabriel's' ass fill the room.

'Gabriel' quickly started to pull on his handcuffs again, his body slightly lifted from the bed as he felt his cock becoming too full.

"Oh Dean!" He shouted into the room, a white stream squirting into the air.

Dean lifted his head, seeing the stripper reach his orgasm with his name on his lips.

The name that he never gave to 'Gabriel'.

Dean didn't have time to think, because within a few seconds he joined 'Gabriel' in sexual bliss.

Dean slowly pulled out, barely enough energy to lay on the bed beside 'Gabriel' so that he didn't coat his stomach in the cum and blood mixture that covered 'Gabriel's'.

The two men laid there for a minute or two, attempting to catch their breaths.

When he had enough energy to talk, Dean sat up and looked over at 'Gabriel', who was laying silently beside him. "How did you know my name?"

'Gabriel' turned his head, looking in the opposite direction.

Dean stood up and walked to the beside table, grabbing the key to the handcuffs and holding it tightly in his hands. "Tell me or you're not getting out."

'Gabriel' lifted his head and brought his legs together. "If you don't let me out, I will scream, and when the security guard runs in I will tell him you tried to kill me." 'Gabriel' looked down, bringing Dean's attention to the still bleeding cuts along his stomach.

Dean sighed and sat down on the bed, unlocking the handcuffs and watching as 'Gabriel' removed his hands and sat up.

Dean quickly stood up, grabbing his shirt from the floor. He slowly pushed 'Gabriel' back down onto the bed, wiping his torso off with the shirt.

'Gabriel' started to panic, watching the makeup be smeared off with every wipe of the cloth. "Oh...uh...yo-you don't have to do that."

Dean sat on 'Gabriel's' thighs, stopping him from getting up. "I put the blood there in the first place." Dean continued to circle the shirt around, managing to clean most of the mixture off. He stopped when he saw a small, black line suddenly appear on 'Gabriel's' chest.

"You have a tattoo?"

'Gabriel' nodded and brought his hands up to stop Dean's hands. "Oh yeah...it's nothing...just some shape..."

Dean leaned down, face only a few inches above 'Gabriel's' nipple as he let go of the shirt and chose to remove the rest of the makeup with his hand.

As his thumb removed the last bit of makeup, Dean immediately sat up and climbed off of 'Gabriel's' body.

"Sammy?"

Sam sighed and sat up, taking off his mask. "Uh yeah...Hi."

Dean grabbed his boxers with one hand, while the other ran through his hair as he stared at his little brother in the bed. "I just fucked my brother! What the hell Sam! You knew it was me, didn't you? Why dID YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?" Dean's voice got louder as his rambling went on, while Sam sat silently in the bed, watching his brother pace and quickly redress, except his shirt.

"Sam? SAM! Answer me god damnit!"

Sam stood up, face clenching from the pain. "You're overreacting."

Dean stopped moving, watching his brother slowly move towards him. "Overreacting? I'm far from overreacting! I'm probably _under_ reacting!"

Sam slowly reopened his eyes as he knelt down in front of his brother.

Dean watched silently as his brother fell to the floor in front of him. "What are you doing?"

Sam turned his face up, looking directly into Dean's eyes as he let a hand wrap around his cock. He slowly started to pump, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, almost like the poster hanging on the wall beside him.

Dean took a step back, unable to take his eyes away from his brother's penis as he watched Sam get himself off. "Sam...stop..."

Sam continued to slowly move his hand, rubbing his thumb over his head and spreading the precum around.

Dean continued to watch, growing aware of his own cock running out of room in his pants. "Stop..."

Sam opened his eyes, loving that his brother was unable to take his eyes off of him. He sped up, moaning loudly, and leaned backwards a small bit, so his full length was on display.

Dean took a slow step forward, setting down the belt that he didn't get to finish putting on. Sam noticed his brother's hesitation, so he sped up his hand again. "Make me."

Dean knelt down in front of his younger brother, roughly pushing his back against the floor. Sam squinted his eyes and moaned softly while Dean rubbed his forehead. "Oh god...I forgot you liked that."

Sam was breathing heavily, still moving his hand along his cock as Dean tried to make him stop.

While Dean sat on the floor, watching his brother, trying to think of a way to get him to stop, Sam spread his legs and reached upward with his free hand.

Sam struggled to grab the box he kept under the bed, filled with sex toys.

When he finally grabbed it and opened it, he blindly grabbed a vibrator and switched it on quickly. "If you won't fuck me again, I'll have to do it myself while you watch."

Dean stood up again, watching as his brother took the vibrator and slid it in with no resistance. Sam's loud moans filled the room, covering Dean's soft protests. Sam closed his eyes again, waiting for his brother to give in.

Dean ran a hand through his hair again, trying to ignore the loud man in front of him and his own throbbing cock. He finally gave up, quickly unzipping and removing his jeans, his boxers disappearing with them.

Dean grabbed the whip and brought it over to his brother, still laying on the floor.

Sam's eyes shot open when he felt the whip crack down on his thigh. He groaned, feeling his body be overrun by warmth. He continued moving both hands, one moving the vibrator deeper and deeper inside of him, the other pumping his penis.

Sam jolted when he felt the same whip hit his other thigh. "I said stop."

Sam slowed his hands, eyes widening and watching as his brother knelt down onto the two new cuts on his body.

Dean grabbed the end of the vibrator, pushing the full ten inch object inside of his brother.

Sam squirmed as he felt the toy enter him fully, feeling his insides being pushed apart. He watched as Dean turned the settings up to maximum, his whole body shaking from the vibrator inside of him.

Dean quickly grabbed the base of Sam's cock, stopping him from cumming, as Sam dug his nails into his palms from pain and overstimulation.

"Dean...let me...let me...-" Dean brought his left hand up to Sam's mouth, silencing his brother's words.

"You wanted this." Dean said, looking his brother in the eye with a dark expression on his face. "You wanted pain."

Sam nodded slightly, his brother removing his hand from his face. Sam bit his lip to keep from screaming as Dean pressed down on every cut from the whip, reopening the wounds and letting the blood pool again.

Sam couldn't help but let out a small shriek when Dean grabbed the whip again and struck the reopened cuts with it, making them deeper and creating new ones.

Sam felt his brother remove the hand from his cock, instantly making Sam cum. The white liquid again mixed with the pools of blood, this time larger and more life threatening.

Dean laughed slightly watching how easily his brother came when he took his hand away, and watching the cum shoot from his cock without him even touching it.

Sam struggled to catch his breath again, his vision becoming blurry from lack of blood and oxygen.

Dean watched Sam's eyes roll back into his head, his brother going unconscious.

Dean stood up, grabbing his clothes and putting them on for the second time. He reached into his jean pocket, pulling out the hundred dollar bill he had brought into the club with him. He let the bill fall to the floor, it's corner soaking up some of the already drying blood.

Dean then left the room, walking out of the club and into his car, driving away quickly.

Sam woke up to pounding on his door about two hours later, his room empty besides himself. "Sam? Sam? Are you okay? Do I need to come in?"

Sam lifted his head slightly, looking to the door that his security guard was almost breaking down. "N-no, I'm good Trent."

Sam looked down to his chest, seeing a thick coating of blood. "I'm good..."

Trent stopped pounding on the door. "Oh thank god you answered, I've been out here for about ten minutes. I didn't want to walk in incase you were in the middle of something."

Sam brought a hand up to his hair, barely able to run a hand through the short strands that they were cut into. "I'm glad you didn't walk in. But yeah, I'm fine."

Trent nodded from behind the door and slowly walked away.

Sam struggled to stand up, afraid to reopen any of the cuts. As he placed a hand down on the floor to hold his weight, he felt something under his fingertip.

Sam looked down to see the hundred dollar bill, halfway red from soaking in the blood.

He sighed and grabbed the money, throwing it onto the bed as he stood up, entire body aching.

Sam quickly got into the shower he had in his room, running a washcloth over his stomach and thighs, watching it become bright red as it cleaned away the blood.

When he stepped out of the shower, he walked out into the room to grab a colorful thong and two more makeup containers.

As he covered his tattoo and scars in the tan powder, he smiled to himself in the mirror. He slipped the thong on, careful to not rub away the makeup coating his thighs.

When he walked out into the hallway, he waved to Trent and quickly took his spot back up on stage, cringing every time he had to wrap his legs around the pole or arch his back.

And as Sam led the next customer into his room, he couldn't help but wish it was Dean.


End file.
